Guillotine
by MuffinPirate
Summary: Zexion/Demyx Ienzo/Myde FRIENDSHIP. Myde is the newest employee at Nibelheim Asylum for the Insane. He meets a most peculiar boy there whom he befriends, but what is to happen when Myde is suddenly sent to another hospital? Dropped.
1. Chapter 1

You: -squabble squabble!-

Me: Hey! Don't give me crap! Be happy I put something up! I've been working on _everything_, ok? IBtSoE prequel, VRPoDtdw, WdwhPB, TaZimP, everything! Even stuff for the outside world! Calm down, be patient!!

--

x-x-x- Prologue -x-x-x

"Hey, kid. Daddy's gonna have a few friends over tonight, so you have to keep your little pie hole shut, mkay?" A man said, crouching down to look at his five year old son and grabbing his throat tightly so he'd look at him.

"K-kay!" The boy happily tried to say, through his choking.

"I don't know why the fuck you're so happy. Sometimes you are, sometimes you aren't. Hell, sometimes you're a little whore or a sadistic freak. I don't get it. I don't care, either. So just keep yourself fucking quiet while daddy's friends are here, got it?" He let go of the small boy's throat and thrust him back, to where he fell onto his bum.

"Mkay, daddy, I gots it! Imma make you a drawing when you come visit, kaaaay?" The boy giggled.

"Shut up!" His father snapped quickly, kicking him.

After that, he quickly walked out, locking the door from the outside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Seattle police department, how can I help you?"

"Mhm. Ok. And the address is?" There was some scribbling on a piece of notepad paper.

" 4136… East Nibelheim Blvd ? Ok, got it. Thank you, we'll send someone over shortly to check it out," A phone was then hung back on the receiver. A chair was pushed out and footsteps began walking towards the back room.

"Hey, Strife, Leonheart. Stop making out, we just got a call in for suspicion of child abuse, and they'd like us to check it out. Get movin!" The cop snaps, impatiently tapping her boot tip on the floor.

"Oh, and it's only a suspicion. So if it's just nothing then go home and screw _there, _because Willard (the janitor) is tired of having to clean to locker room." She added.

When officers Strife and Leonheart finish their business, they grab the address from their higher up and leave.

"Will do!" Strife salutes, playfully.

x-x-x-x-x-x

"Child abuse… That's not something we see every day," Leonheart said, as Strife drove them towards the address.

"Well yea, but remember it's just a-"Suspicion, yea. But still, you never kn-"Just shut up, I want sex," Strife told him, smiling slightly. Leonheart chuckled. "Damn straight,"

"Oh, hey, we're here," Strife said, just as Leonheart was coming on to him.

"You're just saying-"Take note of the kid in the window waving at us in case the guy says he's not home or something," They get out of the car, and gently wave back to the small child.

They see the boy what seems to be falling down for a moment, before probably getting whatever he was standing on and putting it back up. The window _was_ pretty high.

"Whoa, this might be more serious than we though, look he's got a huge-ass bruise on his face," Leonheart says, taking a notepad out and writing random stuff down.

They see the boy turn his head behind him real fast, and then disappear.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The boy hears a car door slam as he's coloring a picture for his daddy.

He anxiously gets up and runs to the wall, where he gets a few boxes and stands on them so he can see out the window.

He can't tell daddy about the boxes though; he's not 'sposed to look out the window, daddy will hurt him if he finds him looking out the window.

He starts jumping up and down as he sees two big guys get out of their cool car in what looks like- gasp- are those Halloween costumes?

The boy doesn't know what month it was, or what day it was for that matter (he wasn't 'llowed to go to school yet, but this fall he was! He was really excited, he liked learning!), so he was pretty excited at the thought of Halloween.

His daddy told him about it once or twice, but he was never 'llowed to participate.

In fact, he was never 'llowed to leave his room, either.

Only unless he had to make a tinkle or his tummy was rumbling.

If he had a bad dream his daddy just told him to shut up and go back to bed, which was a mattress. Sometimes the others kept him awake though, but most of the time it wasn't him who was out to play. It was just whoever wanted their turn.

Sometimes, during the snow times, he got a small blankey too, and some hot cocoa.

It was usually just some old cereal or moldy bread and some water, his meals.

And when he gets sick, he never had to go the icky doctor or dentist. He always got these weird medicine things from some of his daddy's close buddies!

The cool Halloween dudes look up at him and wave. The boy grins and waves back.

A second later, his boxes cave in and he falls, causing a loud crash to sound throughout the house, oops!

He quickly stacks them back up and gets back up to the window. He begins to wave again, but he hears his daddy come into the room.

He turns around to say hi, but his daddy just hits him in the head again to make him come down. "I thought I told you to shut the fuck up! Why are you looking out the window, you little shit?" He yells, kicking the fallen boy out of the way to look.

When daddy sees the Halloween people, he turns white, like the boy's crayon. He has a white crayon like that. When he realizes that the boy was waving at them, he turns red, like another one of the boy's crayons.

"Daddy! I made you another drawing, do you want to see it?" The boy asks, slowly getting up and limping to his drawing table; he hurt his leg when he fell.

"No, I don't!" The man growls, kicking the boy in the head so he falls to the ground unconscious. Daddy then goes downstairs to get the Halloween buddies out of his hair.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hearing a few crashes come from the room where the boy was, the officers decide to go check it out.

They walk up to the front door, but before they can even ring the bell or anything, the door is already open.

"What do you want?" The father asks.

"We received a call about a neighbor thinking that you have possibly been abusing your child and or children. We would just like to ask if this is true-"No, it's not." Strife is interrupted by the father, who seems impatient.

"We heard a few crashed coming from the boy's room, would you mind explaining that?" Asks Leonheart.

"He's clumsy; his boxes fell while he was trying to wave at you, no doubt."

"Mhm. Well, would you mind if we had a quick look around to make sure everything is ok?" He then asks.

"Yes, I would mind. Do you even have a warrant?"

"Yes, sir, we in fact do have a warrant. Are you currently having a get together, sir?"

"Yes, a small party, nothing to get concerned about," The father says in a bit of a rush.

"Sir, why don't you just let us have a real quick glance around your home. We won't bug any of your guests or-"Fine! Just hurry it up!" The officers are a bit taken back by this comment, but nonetheless they nod and enter the home.

"Here, you check down stairs to see if there are any other kids, I'll go check on the boy," Cloud says in his naturally soft voice. Leonheart nods and goes off to check other rooms.

Strife goes upstairs and checks all the rooms, finally finding the boy's last. What he sees inside nearly makes him have a heart attack.

"S-squall, you'd better get in here, pronto," Cloud stutters into a walkie talkie, examining the room silently as his partner charges upstairs.

"What is it?" He asks, before seeing anything. When he does, he takes a step back from shock.

Well, the first thing they see is the unconscious boy on the ground (The father does not know he knocked the boy unconscious). The next thing is the walls and carpet. They are all decorated in blood stains, some of them being fake and made of red crayon scribbles.

The boy's… bed, per say, is even covered in blood stains.

What they don't know was that the father was not the one to cause the blood to spill. (You'll learn later on!)

They walk over to examine a drawing on his small table.

It has two small stick figures on it, one with a scribble of periwinkle on the head, no doubt the small boy.

The other is taller and has pointy teeth and is grinning evilly, but there is a heart between the two stick figures.

"Hmm… Take for evidence or whatever?" Squall asks, folding it up and putting it in a pocket.

Cloud sighs and carefully picks the small boy up. The two then quickly rush out of the house with him and to the hospital.

There, his wounds are treated. When he wakes, his personality was completely different than what it had been previously. He acts way too smart for his age, and wears glasses with no lenses.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The doctors take him in afterwards to check out his mental state.

"Son, what is your name?"

A small, bored sigh. "Beau."

"These nice officers say you were acting completely different earl-"

"That must've been Gilbert. He kept bugging us about wanting to get out and play today…"

"Us?"

"There's more than just me, duh. The main is Ienzo, but Father helped create us, so we could keep Ienzo company… and sane."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After that conversation, he is deemed insane, diagnosed with Multiple Personality Syndrome.

They take him in a rather fancy truck over to the asylum, in which he becomes confused.

"Are we going back to Father's? He won't be happy about us leaving. We're not allowed to leave our room, nonetheless his house. He's going to really punish us this time," Beau says, looking at the officers.

"You're never going back, Beau. We're taking you somewhere much safer. We're taking you home," Cloud tells him, smiling a bit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When they arrive, the first new people he meets are two interesting looking men; both have red hair in wild styles, and facial tattoos.

"Hey there, little buddy!" One says, as both bend down to pet him.

"I'm Reno ," The one with the longer hair says, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"And that's Lae, my baby bro," He then informs, pointing to the hedgehog looking one.

Beau nods. "Beau. Ienzo, Gilbert, Lucius, and Malachi." He introduces himself, finding nothing strange at all about having several other friends in his head.

The men chuckle before one picks him up and carry him to his new room.

"This is where your new room is," He, Reno , says, gently placing him on the bed.

"You're going to be-"How long will I be staying here?" If you had let me finish, you would know. You're going to be here a very long time. We're not really sure though…" Lae explains.

"You'll be seeing a _lot_ of us, by the way. Your therapist is a dude named Elaeus; he's cool." Reno adds, before beginning to list other important things off.

"For your meals, one of us will escort you to the cafeteria. If you need something, press this button here, and your bathroom is over there… You will also be getting medication every day too,"

"Medication? What for?" He asks. "We all want to know,"

Both Lae and Reno chuckle. "Well, we gotta go tend to our other patients. All we have left to say is… Well, welcome home, bud. See ya around," And with that, they leave, leaving Beau to contemplate things.


	2. Never put Mayo in your hair

Seriously. Just don't. And don't ask, either.

-x-x-x- three years later -x-x-x-

"So you're the newbie, eh?" Lae asked, as he escorted Mr. Myde Highmore through the halls to show him his new patients.

"Um, yea! I just got out of college and they sent me here!" Myde smiled nicely.

"Cool, cool. Me n' Reno are just glad that we're gonna have some help on little Ien. He's _really_ sweet n' all, but when he goes all Malachi on us, he raises hell. SO, we're glad to have ye," Lae explained, as they reached another patients door.

"This is Amity Cleaver. He believes he is an inhabitant of Wonderland and acts like the Cheshire cat." He quickly explained.

He walked in the room and said hello, asking how he was. "Has thou slain the Jabberwock?" Was all that was said from the boy.

"Why, yes, Amity. I have. Here's yer pills, see you later," They waved and Lae walked out, dragging Myde to another room.

At that point, Reno had caught up with them. "This the new kid?"Yea."Hmm. Bet he won't last a month, fifty bucks says so."Tch, you're on!"

"Excuse me?" Myde asked, confused. This only caused both men to chuckle.

"Heh, we're kidding, we're kidding. But seriously, though. You probably won't last long against the kid, we're barely able to ourselves. The longest anyone else was able to manage Mally was… Oh I don't know, a month or two? You'll _never_ make it!" Reno explained, before getting distracted by a security guard named Rude.

"Ooooh…" He grinned slyly, before slinking off towards said officer.

Lae rolled his eyes, before leading Myde the rest of the way to this 'Ien's' room.

"This is-"He started, but when he glanced in the window, he abruptly stopped. What he saw (A small puddle of blood from under the bed), Myde didn't know.

"Fuck," Lae mumbled under his breath. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" He glanced over his shoulder to Myde.

"Hey, um… Oh hey! Elly! Why don't you go and take Myde and give him… a, a tour or something, m'kay? Yea thanks!" He frantically said, shoving Myde towards Aeleus, who happened to be walking by at the moment.

He looked confused for a second, before asking, "Malachi?" and getting a frantic nod from Lae.

"RENO!!! RENO YOU ASS IT'S MALACHI, GET OVER HERE!" He then abruptly yelled, quickly glancing into the small door window.

"Shit… HURRY UP!!" He screamed again, and this time Reno came into view.

He was shirtless, save the open white coat that matched Lae's, and he was hastily trying to button his light blue jeans while sliding around on the tile in his socks, his black goggles missing and his hair undone.

Everyone seemed to not care about Reno's current appearance.

The last thing Myde got to see as he was being dragged off by Aeleus was Lae and Reno flying through the mysterious door, shouting, "MALACHI, WE'RE COMIN' IN!!" at the top of their lungs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Aeleus, knowing full well that Lae just needed to get the new employee away from the scene temporarily, dragged this 'Myde' person to the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry about that…" He said, sighing right before he took a bite out of his veggie burger.

"What was all that about??" Myde asked, thoroughly confused.

Aeleus sighed again. "That was Ienzo Zalman. He's your patient, I believe?"

"Yes, that's what Reno and Lae told me," Myde answered him, slightly nodding while he chomped on his ice cream bar.

"But I thought his name was Mala-"That's only one of his personalities' names," Aeleus interrupted him, right before finishing off his sandwich and throwing the wrapper away in the yellow trashcan that stood behind them.

"One of them-"Yes. He has four all together. Here, shall I take you to my office and give you his file? You will find it handy for your own safety, and for knowledge of your other patients that you will be working with,"

"Cool! I'm all for it!" Myde told him, and with that, both men went to stand up to leave.

But instead of being able to do so, Lae and Reno showed up.

They plopped down in the seats next to both Myde and Aeleus and greeted them, pulling out identical sandwiches to nom on.

Myde took note of them both being covered in Band-Aids and bruises.

"U-um… What happened?"

"Wha- Oh. It was Malachi; but this is normal. He just wasn't as horrible today," Reno explained.

"What did he try and do this time?" Aeleus asked, taking out a notepad to write things down.

"Oh, um… He managed to sharpen his toothbrush to a psycho sharp point and was slicing himself up; nothing too unusual," Lae said, reaching in his pocket and pulling out an orange plastic toothbrush that was short and ridiculously pointy, and covered in blood.

Aeleus sighed in disgust as he dropped it on the table, and picked it up with a napkin and threw it away.

"So where is he now? And did you think to try-"

"Yea, yea, we did. I'll tell ya what happened. Ok, so we like, ran in and all, and he did that creepy thing where he jumps out at you out of absolutely _nowhere_, right? So he made us shit bricks and he got the upper hand at first. Then we all like, well, _I_ tackled him off of Ren over there-"Lies! It was vice versa. So that happened, and then we managed to paralyze him in a bear hug. At that point we _tried_ to get in a verse of YAMS, and it worked for a little bit. We put him back in his bed, but then he snuck up on us and managed to break my nose by slamming me into-"The door, yea. I grabbed him off of him as he began to scratch at his face with the toothbrush, at which point he began to claw at _me,_" A sigh.

"So, I grabbed him and slammed him against the wall and he fell unconscious. Not too hard this time," Reno finished, shoving a forkful of Myde's salad into his mouth, Myde not even noticing or caring.

Aeleus sighed and nodded, scribbling something down and putting the small notepad back into his coat.

Not a second later, a young nurse with short black hair and brown eyes who worked in the infirmary dashed through the doors and towards them.

"Mister Lae and Reno, Aeleus too, sirs," He panted, hands on knees. "He has awakened and wishes to see one of you!" He told them, standing upright.

"I shall go, I have a few things to discuss with the boy anyway," Aeleus said, standing up and brushing the crumbs off his coat.

"Reno, Lae. Would you please take Myde to the file room, to get all the information on Ienzo that he can get? Thank you," And then he left with the young nurse, whose name was George Cortland. In case you were, you know, in any small way interested in knowing.

The brothers nodded, before grabbing each of Myde's arms and dragging him out of the cafeteria.

They led him down a series of halls, until they finally stopped in front of a door that read 'Patient Files' on it.

Reno opened the door with a key that he retrieved from his coat pocket, and gestured for Myde to go on in, him and Lae following close behind.

Once in, Lae turned on a light and walked to an aisle labeled 'V-Z' and walked down that, looking for a box.

While he was doing that, Reno and Myde went to sit at a very small table that was in the room, and had, conveniently, three chairs.

When Lae found what he was looking for, he joined the other two at the table.

He not so carefully dropped the heavy box onto the table, and immediately pulled off the top to look inside.

From what Myde could see, there were seven files, all incredibly full of tons and tons of papers.

Three of them, labeled Malachi, were so full that they took up half of the box, all continuations of things that he had done, no doubt.

Another one, labeled Beau, was pretty large, but obviously not as huge as Malachi's.

The other three files were a considerable amount full, all labeled 'Lucius', 'Gilbert' and 'Ienzo'.

"Hmm, here," Reno said, pulling out one file at a time to grab a single paper that contained all information about the person.

The first one Myde read about was, well, Ienzo. It only made sense too, anyway.

' **Patient Name: **Ienzo Zalman

**Year admitted: **2005

**Age: **5

**Date of birth: **October the 31st, of the year 2000

**Gender**(s)**: **Male

**Weight: **53 lbs.

**Illness: **MPS Multiple Personality Disorder

**Cause of Illness:** Abuse and neglect

Number of personalities: 5(This one was written in by someone, most likely by Aeleus)

**Behavior: **Quiet, incredibly intelligent. Does not struggle. Is incredibly loyal. Loves to cuddle. Incredibly shy.

**Hobbies: **Reading, playing with legos, stare out the window.

**Procedures**: If gets out of hand (crying, having a fit), gently hug him and sing 'You are my Sunshine', then put him to bed, and read him a story or lay with him until asleep, or ask him about his day. Is fail-safe.

Helpful facts: Favorite color is turquoise. Favorite animal is a chocobo. Favorite food and drink is tortellini and orange juice. Able to tell the difference between Ienzo and Beau by the nicknames he calls everyone (Axellini[Sometimes 'Llini' or 'Axe-owl'], RenRen, Elly, Clo, Lon, and Mr. Valentine). Favorite movie, book, and shows are the Shawshank Redemption, the Lord of the Rings and the Hobbit, and Mythbusters. Don't talk about him within the building. '

Myde looked up at them in confusion. "YAMS stands for You are My Sunshine, doesn't it?? And Axellini? Where did he get 'Axel' from 'Lae'? Who are 'Clo', 'Lon', and 'Mr. Valentine'?" He asked, anxious to know.

Both Reno and Lae chuckled. "Yes, it does. Also, we have no clue. 'Clo' and 'Lon' stand for Cloud and Leon. They're the officers that found him and took him away from his home, and they sometimes come to visit him. 'Mr. Valentine' is Vincent Valentine, the mayor of Nibelheim, which is obviously where we are right now. He came to visit once and ended up becoming best friends with the whole of Ienzo, so he comes around every now and then," Lae explained, smirking all the while.

"He's best friends with the mayor?"

"Yup."

"Wow! But it's so sad… He was abused?!" Myde asked, already beginning to cry.

"Hey man, calm down. It's all in the past, he safe now!" Reno reassured him, rubbing his back. "But he's a cool kid; you're gonna like him, don't worry," Lae said, smiling slightly.

He took out another paper and gave it to Myde. This one belonged to 'Beau'.

' **Patient name: **Beau Williams

**Gender: **Male

**Cause of forming:** Subject's wanting to be normal when seen. Did not like the fact that 'Father' would cause more pain if he showed his fear.

**Behavior: **Quiet, incredibly smart. Loves to cuddle. Loyal. Always seems bored. Bold. In order to help tell the difference between him and Ienzo, he wears a pair of glasses that lack the lens. Likes to escape the room and play hide-and-seek from time to time, much to everyone's dismay.

**Hobbies:**Doing magic tricks, reading, stare out the window.

**Procedures:** Same as Ienzo. If doesn't work ask him to do a few magic tricks. Will happily oblige.

Helpful facts: favorite color is royal blue. Favorite animal is an alligator. Favorite food and drink is cooked broccoli with cheese and grape juice. Favorite movie is the Illusionist (He likes to be called Eisenheim), favorite book is Inkheart/Inkspell/Inkdeath. '

"I love magic!" Myde grinned, hugging the paper to him.

Lae and Reno both grinned at him. "Join the club; he's really good at it, too!"

"Yea! _Unfortunately_, the little ass made my twenty bucks 'disappear', just like 'that'!" Lae said in a bored tone, snapping his fingers when he said 'that'.

Both Myde and Reno laughed at him, and Reno gave Myde the next paper, that read 'Gilbert'.

' **Patient name:** Gilbert Grape **(1)**

**Gender:** Male  
**Cause of Forming:** Having loved the feeling of playing with other kids his age for once, wanted to keep the feeling there forever, knowing he would probably never feel it again.  
**Behavior**: Silly, loveable. Loyal, cuddly, always hyper. Isn't too bright. Always willing to try and cheer you up if you're down. Likes to send letters to his father; just store them away as usual.  
**Hobbies:** Drawing, laughing, bouncing around the room, making tents and playing dress up.  
**Procedure:** Same as Ienzo. If doesn't work, suggest a puppet show, or to have him sing 'Candy Mountain' for you.

Helpful facts: Favorite color is grass green. Favorite food and drink is macaroni and cheese and milk. Favorite movie is Horton Hears a Who, while favorite book is Goodnight Moon (Likes to be read it every night) and favorite show is Yo Gabba Gabba. Favorite animal is a Heffalump. Lifelong dream is to take a ride on the Polar Express. '

"Candy Mountain? As in… _Ohhh when you're down and looking for some cheering up, just_-" A hand stopped Myde from continuing any further.

"Yes, that Candy Mountain. We hear it enough, and we're not too keen on hearing it again please," Reno smiled, poking Lae in the forehead, since he was plugging his ears and had his eyes shut tight.

"Two more to go, kiddo," Lae said after he opened his eyes. He handed Myde the last two together this time.

' **Patient Name:** Lucius Caliper

**Gender:** Male  
**Cause of Forming:** Same as Malachi, partly. Comes from father raping and molesting the child, and yelling, "Why can't you be more like _me_, eh?!" making the child misunderstand and believe that if he did so, the pain would cease to exist.  
**Behavior:** Incredibly lusty, seducing. Demands a kiss every time gets hurt in the slightest way, whines a lot. Loyal, _incredibly_ cuddly and is always more than willing to.  
**Hobbies**: Spacing out, reading, suck up to people.  
**Procedure:** same as Ienzo. Kiss lightly every so often on the forehead while embracing him.

Helpful facts: favorite color is red. Favorite movie is Pride and Prejudice and Atonement, favorite book is Briget Jones' Diary. Favorite animal is a snake. '

"… And who has to kiss him better?" Myde quietly asked.

"We do," Both brothers said in unison. "It's not too bad though; just a small peck. All we fear is that as he grows older he'll want more than just intimate kisses," Reno said.

"I had to ask Roxas for permission even to do that, yea? But he said he understood and didn't think I'd really be cheating on him with an eight year old mental patient," Lae snorted, directing the comment more to his brother, and pulling out a cigarette.

"Who's Roxas?" Myde asked.

"Oh, he's my fiancé. You'll have to come meet him sometime, or vice versa," He said as he took a drag.

"Your fiancé? Congratulations!" Myde grinned. "What about you, RenRen? Are you engaged or married?" He then asked.

"Nup. But I'm goin out with Rude the security guard-"Obviously. The only time we have to check on Ien is the only time you're not in a closet or naked," An interruption from Lae, "And sometimes if I feel like it I'll do Lae. I'll lay Lae!" He snorted after he continued.

Myde, unfazed by the twincest comment, was more worried for Roxas. "But what about Roxas? Isn't he mad about you-"Nup. He's totally cool with it!" Lae told him, smirking.

He pushed the last paper towards Myde.

"Here, just read this one then we can go and see the kid; he should be awake by now, and he should be someone else. Every time he takes a nap or sleeps in any form, when he wakes up he's a different personality,"

' **Patient Name: **Malachi Todd

**Gender:** Male  
**Cause of forming:** Same as Lucius, partly. Comes from father's abuse and neglect, and yelling, "Why can't you be more like _me_, eh?!" making the child misunderstand and believe that if he did so, inflicting pain on himself, the pain from his father would cease to exist.  
**Behavior:** incredibly violent. Short tempered, extremely emotional.  
**Hobbies: **attacking anybody who enters the room, self mutilation, screaming, yelling, biting, and clawing, refusing to eat, writing on the walls.  
**Procedure:** Make sure you have the upper hand of the battle, make sure to keep him off of you as much as possible and try to either get him in your grasp and sing 'YAMS' or knock him unconscious.

Helpful facts: Favorite color is blood red, no surprise there. Favorite movie is Sweeney Todd: the Demon Barber of Fleet Street and Texas chain saw massacre. Favorite animal is kittens. '

"Kittens?? What a sensitive boy!" Cooed Myde.

The brothers snorted. "Sensitive my ass," Reno said.

"Oh, and what's the thing about 'don't talk about him in the building' mean?"

"Oh that? Just don't. Whoever's room is nearest will hear it, and then they'll pass it along through some kind of system until it reaches him. At least that's what we think. Anything we say reaches him somehow, and it's kind of creepy," Lae explained, chucking his cigarette somewhere.

"Soooo, ready to go n' see little Ien? Bet you ten bucks he'll be able to quote what I'm saying right now and who you are, or at least know what we're betting on or something!" Reno said, standing up and stretching.

"Um… Ok, sure!" Myde grinned. Both Reno and Lae looked at him evilly then dragged him out of the room and down another series of halls.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Whelp, here we are!" Lae said, as they now stood before a door that had the numbers '4136' painted onto the window. They walked into the room, and when past a wall the blocked most of the view of the room, Lae gestured to a small boy that was watching television silently, his head tilted so far to the right that it was resting on his shoulder. (You know like in Forrest Gump how his kid, who is the voice of Sora, is sitting and watching Bert and Ernie? Imagine that TV setup) In front of him was a huge crate of Legos, and a small building that he had started on before he had begun to watch his show.

"Yea, he does that," Reno whispered, answering Myde's unasked question.

"Heeeeey, Ien, what's up, buddy?" Reno asked as he walked over to Ienzo, and sat down next to him, criss cross applesauce. "Who won the ten dollars?" Asked the small boy, his voice naught but a whisper.

"Ha! Cough it up," Lae laughed, holding out his hand for the money. "Hey! The money doesn't go to you!" Myde laughed.

Myde examined the room. It was covered in drawings and scribblings and words written all over the walls. There were a few blood stains on the ground, and Ienzo had several Band-Aids on his body. On one of the bedside tables (That wasn't near the bed at all; the bed was in the middle of the room) was a pair of lens-less glasses, and on the other there was a huge replica of the asylum made in legos. There was also a few big bookcases around the room, a few stray books here and there, and a drawing/activity table near the television.

"So, hey, Ien! This is Myde Highmore, and he's gonna be your new… Friend." Lae said, now sitting on the other side of the child. Said boy didn't look up at him like anyone else would when meeting a new person. "What about you two?" He quietly asked. "Hey, hey! Don't think that you can get rid of us that easily! We're still going to be here, don't worry! But right _now_ we've got other patients to attend to, so we'll leave you to hang with and get to know Myde a bit, M'kay? See ya later, kiddo!" Reno happily said. Both him and Lae quickly hugged him and stood up. As they walked by Myde they winked and gave him a two fingered salute.

Myde was far from excited though. In fact he was nervous as hell.

"Are you going to try and make my acquaintance or not, Mr. Highmore? I dare say I really don't care either way, for I would prefer to be with RenRen and 'Llini right now…" Myde paled but, shakily nodded. This kid was pretty damn smart for an eight year old, and pretty damn _creepy_, too. B-but, Reno and Lae said that they'd get along great, right?

Right?

--

(1)- :3 Gilbert Grape, lawl. Johnny Depp is sex on legs!


	3. what? You can't leave me!

"Well?" The boy asked in his whisper voice.

He turned his body a bit around so that he could look at Myde. His head was tilted to the side still, and he gave Myde a very small smile.

Myde finally examined the boy, and was a bit shocked; he wasn't in a straight jacked or a white shirt and blue sweat pants like he'd imagine. In fact, he was far from the real thing. Little Ienzo was dressed in nothing but a thin white tank top and blue boxers that had chocobos romping around on them. The boy's hair was short and a bit messy, and Myde took note at how thin the miniscule boy was, for his legs were merely twigs! He had a bowl of cereal (Honey nut cheerios!) in his lap and a few attached legos in his free hand that wasn't for holding the spoon. He was sitting on a couch pillow, cross legged, as he daintily ate his cereal and watched Courage the Cowardly Dog.

When the commercials came on, Ienzo silently got up and walked over to Myde. He looked up at him and gently took his hand, before pulling him over to the television. Both sat there now, but with Ienzo resting on Myde's side, his head on his shoulder.

Finally, the silence was getting to him. "I love this show! I didn't know they still had it on!" Myde said, causing Ienzo to look at him. "I like it too, it's my favorite. I love the sarcastic computer," The small boy replied. Myde smiled and nodded. "Yea, I love him. Have you ever seen Invader Zim?" He asked, and the boy nodded his head excitedly. "I love that show!" He said. And with that, the two continued their conversation for what seemed like hours.

--x--x--x--x--

Someone opened the door and walked in, half naked. Ah, Reno. "Hey, it's time for school, get ready," He said, smiling slightly. Ienzo sighed and nodded, before getting up to go get dressed. Reno followed him, in case Ienzo was really Malachi and did something drastic. Hey, it's happened before, with a hangar!

Myde heard Reno say "Can't get it on?? Are you—Fine, here," At one point. Myde was about to stand up and go in after them to see what was taking so long, but luckily they came back out right then. Ienzo's hair was now combed neatly, and his face washed. He had a form fitting suit on that had suspenders and a nice tie. That was probably causing all the trouble, having to tie the tie. "He has to dress up for the school here?" Myde asked, tilting his head.

Reno laughed. "Nah. Too smart. Ienzo goes to a private school, as does Beau. All of his personalities go to different schools. Gilbert goes to a day care, with one of us around when its nap time to make sure no one too… Smart or Malachi shows up. Lucius goes to Elementary school, and Malachi doesn't go to school at all," He explained.

Myde nodded in understanding. "I see… So you just take him to school and pick him up?" He then asked. Reno nodded. "Yup," He looked at his watch. "We gotta go. I'll be back later, you can go find Lae and hang with him or whatever," He said, and with that him and Ienzo left, the latter holding Reno's hand the whole time.

x-x-x-x-x

Things went on like this for a while (A year! Wow-ee, time sure flew!). He would come to work, check his other patients then hurry over to Ienzo's room to hang out with him. Both males were quickly becoming close friends.

One day, when Myde was heading towards Ienzo's room, he could hear screaming and yelling that was unlike Malachi's. In fact, it sounded much like Gilbert!

So Myde zoomed to his room and barged in. "Gilbert, what's wrong?!" He shouted. He turned to look for him, only to find a sobbing Gilbert in the arms of both Reno and Lae.

Gilbert had in fact been screaming, "NO!! WALL-E, NOO!!!!!" At the top of his lungs, repetitively. Reno and Lae were whispering comforting things to him as they watched the movie.

Myde quickly joined them in their group hug, and all three were happy to know that as soon as Wall-e became ok again Gilbert stopped sobbing—

Until Wall-e didn't know who Eve was. Then he went off again, and this time Myde even started crying with him. Both in sadness and happiness when Wall-e got his 'memory' back. Both children—Sorry. Both Myde and Gilbert screamed with joy and hugged each other until the end of the movie.

By this time, Reno and Lae had left, having better things to do than sit around with two sobbing children over an animated Disney movie.

Eventually, Myde got Gilbert to fall asleep (Yay Saturdays!). He himself also fell asleep with Gilbert in his arms, and it was then that he realized that he had found his real bestest friend in the whole wide woild.

x-x-x-x

And then he got the letter.

'_Dear __Myde Highwind__:_

_You are being promoted to another hospital in __Olympia, Washington__. Your new pay will be $__5,987__ every two months. We expect to see you at the __Vivitar Ibus Insane Asylum__ by __Monday the Twenty first of September__._

_Sincerely,_

_CEO of C.O.I.A'_

And it simply tore his heart apart, and sent it through a paper shredder twice. He would have to leave Ienzo behind, and Reno! And Lae!! And he had to leave in three days…

He worried most about what Ienzo would say. Would he be angry, or… Sad, or happy? Myde didn't know or want to. He just wished none of this was happening.

When he told Reno and Lae, they became depressed temporarily. "How long do you think you'll be gone?" Lae asked. "Probably… Until I get promoted or demoted, however long that will be," Myde answered, sighing sadly.

Unfortunately for all of them at the asylum, Myde would be gone for a _huge_ period of time; much longer than he had anticipated or wanted.

x-x-x-x

Ienzo didn't take the news well. He may have taken it better, if say, someone _told_ him that Myde was leaving. But no, they neglected to do so entirely.

That had been a week ago, when he left, and now all of his personalities were really acting up. Lucius was wanting lusty comfort for a broken heart every day, Gilbert started asking for his father again (a habit he had stopped after a year, when he realized that he was to never see him again), and Beau was playing hide and seek in the rafters much more often. Ienzo was just more quiet than usual, and Malachi was more… Frequent. And violent. That last two times he showed up he broke his right arm and had to get stiches in his forehead.

Myde had actually softened Malachi up a bit, within the year he had been there. He rarely ever came out to 'play', and was nowhere near as violent. But then out of the blue his comfort up and disappears on him? That's bound to stir _something_ up.

x-x-x-

A few years had passed; Ienzo was now eleven years of age. He, in that period of three years, had managed to say that he had forgotten Myde. He acted as if he never knew him, ever. But honestly, his didn't. Everyone knew this, judging by his actions. He had found tons of new hiding spaces to play hide and seek with, even when it wasn't Beau. Malachi had even managed to send himself into a coma, _twice_.

All the personalities ate less and less, and Gilbert became the next Ienzo, lacking all his energy and happiness. Yes, the boy was acting as if his whole world revolved around Myde. But in all honesty, Myde was the first person _ever_ in his life to show that he truly cared for him. Reno and Lae were there sure, but they weren't as caring.

Lucius was starting to get… Scary. He wanted intimate kisses for his broken heart; not cheap little pecks like from when he was little. Much like Reno and his brother feared, he was becoming the horny little preteen that they had hoped would not show up. At this point it was undeniable that he would be wanting intercourse as a solution when he was around… 14 or 15.

It seemed as if Ienzo was plunged so deep down into depression that he was slowly rotting away, letting himself die because he knew he had no purpose in life. He was just one useless person in the world, one, uncared for person who took up space.

-x-x-x-x-

And then, he just _had _to come back. Like it was earlier stated, it had been a long period of time.

_Seven_ years ago, he had left, and seven years later he was returning. That's almost a decade—

Axel and Lae would be thrilled, no doubt about it! But, what of Ienzo?

--

Yes, it is short. (Review!) But it will have to suffice! (review!) For now...(Review!)Update will be soon, hopefully.(Review!!) Two in one night, woo I'm on a roll! (REVIEW!)


End file.
